Christmas the time of love
by miss.Daydreamer3
Summary: -Selbst Dumbledor war es nicht entgangen wie erst die fleißige Schülerin Miss Granger den jungen Malfoy zu Boden geworfen hatte und dann hysterisch rausgerannt war. Natürlich entging ihm nicht wie kurz danach Severus aufsprang und in Richtung Tür stürmte.- Eine etwas Vorweihnachtliche Fanfiction für die, die sich wie ich auch schon jetzt auf die Weihnachtszeit freuen!
1. Kapitel 1

Hey, Das hier ist meine erste Fanficton, ich wurde mich freuen wenn du sie liest und vielleicht sogar ein review hinterlässt, aber bitte sei nicht so hart es ist wie gesagt meine erste und ich bin mir bewusst das ich nicht die beste rechtschreibung habe.

_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich hab sie mir für diese Geschite nurausgeliehen. die Fanfiction habe ich mir ausgedacht und die Rechte daran gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

_Allgemeine Informationen:_

_Der krieg ist vorbei, Voldemord ist Geschichte nimmt seinen Lauf bis auf die Tatsache das Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledor überlebt , Harry und Ron holen ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts nach._

_PS: etwas Vorweihnachtliche Stimmung auch wenn es bis dahin noch sehr lange dauert :D_

chapter 1

** Christmas the time of love**

Große weiße Schneeflocken wirbelten vom Himmel hinab und tanzten durch die Luft, bevor sie sanft auf dem Boden aufkamen und zusammen eine wunderschöne Schneelandschaft bildeten. Hermine saß in einem roten gut gepolsterten Ledersessel und schaute gespannt dem Schneetreiben zu, auf ihrem schoß ein Buch über die Auswirkung falsch zubereiteter Zaubertränke, das sie sich aus der linken Abteilung der Bibliothek geholt hatte. Doch sie Konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren, zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf und brachten sie zum nachdenken.

Wie sie diese schule vermissen wird, sie fühlte sich hier einfach zuhause, und doch würde sie in einem halben Jahr Hogwarts verlassen müssen. Für sie, Ron und Harry war es selbstverständlich das sie nach Voldemords Sturz hierher zurückkommen würden, um ihren Abschluss nachzuholen. Der Wiederaufbau hatte nicht lang gedauert, das Ministerium schickte Helfer und schon bald erinnerte nichts außer den vielen Opfern die der Krieg gebracht hatte mehr daran wie die Schlacht in den Mauern Howards getobte.

Sie würde alles hier vermissen, die warmen Sommer an denen sie am Ufer des sees im Schatten der Bäume gelegen hatte, den Gemeinschaftsraum in dem sie alle zusammen manchmal bis in die Nacht am Feuer gesessen hatten, um sich Geschichten zu erzählen, ihre ganzen freunde, harry und Ron zu denen sie natürlich nach ihrem Abschluss aber aufjedenfall noch kontakt haben wird, Luna und ihre ganz eigene Nachdenkliche und zugleich kluge Art , Neville der es schaffte fast jede zaubertrankstunde einen Kessel explodieren zu lassen! Sie erinnerte sich genau wie er sich jedes mal Punkte Abzug und nachsitzen von snape einheimste.

Ja, sogar Snape würde sie vermissen obwohl er sie immer mit seinen stichelleinen provoziert hatte. Viele dachten er wurde sich nach dem Krieg ändern doch er blieb so wie er war sarkastisch, kalt, mürrisch wenn nicht vielleicht sogar Herzlos.

Und wie sehr vermisste sie diejenigen im Krieg gefallen waren, Fred , Lupin und Tonks, Dobby, die liste ist endlos, diese Gedanken versetzen ihr einen Stich ins Herz, sie zwang sich sich aus ihrem nachdenklichem starren zu lösen.

Am Fenster hatten sich Eiskristalle gebildet, sie lauschte dem leisen knacken des Feuers und genoss die Wärme die der Kamin ausstrahlte. Die Eiskristalle am Fenster sahen wunderschön aus. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen das kalte Glas.

„Hey Hermine, ich hab dich überall gesucht" sagte eine munter klingende stimme.

Jemand lies sich neben ihr in den Sessel fallen, sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und wandte sich der Person die sie dabei unterbrochen hatte zu.

„Harry! W-was machst du hier?"

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, immer noch überrumpelt durch das plötzlichen auftauchen ihres besten Freundes. Ein lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, denn er fand ihren Gesichtsausdruck einfach zu komisch.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber es ist Zeit für Abendessen wir sollen in die große Halle gehen." Erwiderte er ruhig.

„Oh, ist es denn schon so spät? Woher wusstest du das ich hier bin?" fragte sie verdutzt.

„Ach Hermine ich weiß ganz genau wo du bist wenn du etwas zeit für dich haben willst." Er sah sie mit einem besorgten blick an. „Ist alles okay? Brauchst du jemanden zum reden?"

Jetzt war es Hermine die lächelte, sie oft etwas genervt wenn Ron und Harry sich immer sorgen um sie machten, doch gleichzeitig berührte es sie auch sehr. Ihr viel in diesem Moment wie so oft wieder auf das sie die tollsten Freunde hatte.

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung! Ron wartet bestimmt schon wir sollten zum Abendessen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich aus dem bequemen Sessel. Hermine reichte Harry ihre Hand um ihm beim aufstehen zu helfen.

Er nahm sie, stand auf und grinste sie an.

„Seh ich etwa so aus wie Dumbledore, oder warum musst du mir beim aufstehen helfen?"

Erst schaute Hermine ihm in die Augen und zusammen brachen sie dann in lautes Gelächter aus,sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und liefen in Richtung große Halle.

Sie liefen zum Gryffindortisch, und Hermine lies sich neben Seamus auf die Bank fallen, Harry setzte sich neben sie. Hermine staunte jedes Jahr wie toll die große Halle in den Weihnachtsferien geschmückt wurde. Eine Riesige Tanne ragte neben dem Lehertisch empor. An ihren zweigen hing Lametta und hunderte verschiedenfarbige Weißnachtskugeln, auf der Spitze saß krönend eine glitzernde Spitze in der Form eines Sternes. Von der verzauberten Decke rieselte Schnee, der sich kurz bevor er aufkam in Luft auflöste. Es roch herrlich nach Lebkuchen, Plummpudding und Zimt. Hermine liebte Weihnachten auf Hogwarts, auch wenn sie Heiligabend manchmal lieber mit ihren Eltern verbringen würde.

Es Folgte eine kurze rede Dumbledors, er wünschte allen einen guten Appetit und eine erholsame Nacht. Und ehe sie sich versah waren die Tisch reich gedeckt mit Essen. Erst jetzt nachdem sie fertig mit staunen war viel ihr auf das jemand fehlte. Sie suchte den roten Haarschopf ihres Freundes fand aber nur den von Ginny die sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Ginny, weißt du vielleicht wo Ron ist? Normalerweise lässt er sich das essen doch nie entgehen!"

„Hmm, gute Frage ich hab ihm seit dem Quidditchtraining nicht mehr gesehen." Nun schaute auch Ginny sich nachdenklich um. „er wird schon noch kommen."

Hermine lächelte ihr noch einmal etwas nachdenklich zu und wandte sich schließlich ihrem essen zu. Noch einmal schaute sie durch die große Halle um Ron zu finden, vergblich! Ihre blicke streiften den Lehrertisch. Sie sah Hagrigt wie er sich über ein großes stück Fleisch hermachte, er sah so riesig aus zwischen all des andern Lehren. Ich blick ging weiter und blieb an ihrem verhassten Tränkemeister hängen. Er war offensichtlich in ein Gespräch mit Professor Trelawney vertieft, als sie genauer hinsah erkannte Hermine das das garnicht der fall war, denn sie redete anscheinend ununterbrochen wärend er mürrisch in seinem essen rumstocherte.

Ruckartig hob er seinen Kopf ihre blicke trafen sich und ein schwarzes paar Augen bohrte sich in die ihren, einige Sekunden starrte sie zurück bis sie erschrocken darüber wen sie gerate beobachtet hatte abwand und so den Blickkontakt spürte aber immer noch den brennenden blick von Severus Snape auf sich. Erstarrt blickte sie auf ihren Teller und versuchte irgendwie sich normal zu verhalten.

Die Meisten waren bereits fertig mit essen oder noch mit ihrem Nachtisch beschäftigt.

Harry neigte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr verschwörerisch etwas ins Ohr „Du Hermine, du kennst dich doch ein bisschen aus also .. was ..em …es geht um Ginny"

„komm schon auf den punkt, frag einfach was du fragen willst." Erwiderte sie in normaler Lautstärke.

„Schhhht! Nicht das sie dich noch hört.." flüsterte Harry aufgebracht.

Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„also, was ich fragen wollte, denkst du … sie mag mich?"

Noch bevor Sie antworten konnte wurden die beiden unterbrochen.

„ jetzt machst du dich auch noch an Harry ran? Schmutziges Schlammblut!"

Hermine und Harry und drehten sich abrupt um und erkannten Draco der sich mit Crappe und Goyle hinter ihnen aufgebaut hatte."

„Verschwinde, MALFOY!" spie Harry hasserfüllt aus.

Doch der ignorierte ihn völlig und fuhr unbeirrt fort „Du solltest wohl besser auf deinen Freund achten, denn der vergnügt sich in diesem Moment mit Lavender Brown auf dem Astronomieturm."

Von Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verschwand der hasserfüllte Blick und Verzweiflung machte sich breit. Ganz zu Malfoys Freude, der sich triumphiert an Crappe und Goyle wandte die sich vor lachen gar nicht mehr kriegten.

Lavender und Ron, Lavender, Ron und Lavender, ihre Gedanken ratterten nur so, sie spürte die Wut in sich aufkommen. Ja, Sie und Ron waren kein Paar mehr. Die beiden hatten festgestellt das sie einfach zu verschieden sind doch trotz allem hatte sie noch Gefühle für ihn. Und jetzt macht er mit dieser Lavender rum?! In ihr war es so als würde sich ein Schalter um legen rasende Wut durchströmte sie.

Die junge Frau sprang auf und knallte dabei gegen Draco, der verwirrt und unsanft zu Boden viel. Hermine beachtete ihn keines Blickes zu verärgert war sie in diesem Moment. Sie spürte wie ihr heiße tränen über die vor wut erröteten wangen runterrinnen und so rannte sie regelrecht mit energischen schritten aus der Halle. Knallte die Tür hinter sich schwungvoll zu und verschwand.

Kurz nach ihr lief ein Mann mit wehendem Umhang schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Tür und zog damit endgültig alle Blicke auf das geschehen .

Selbst Dumbledor war es nicht entgangen wie erst die fleißige Schülerin Miss Granger den jungen Malfoy zu Boden geworfen hatte und dann hysterisch rausgerannt war. Natürlich entging ihm nicht wie kurz danach Severus aufsprang und in Richtung Tür stürmte.

_fortsetzung folgt..._

So, das war jetzt mal das erste Kapitel meiner Geschichte wenn es euch gefallen hat dann schreibt bitte ein review:)

lg 3


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey:) also hier das 2 Kapitel, ich hab riesig gefreut als ich gesehen hab das jemand meine Geschichte gelesen hat! danke... ich hab diesmal versucht weniger Rechtschreibfehler zu machen, falls ihr doch welche entdeckt tut es mir leid._

_Gedanken sind ab jetzt schräg geschrieben._

Und in der Gegenwart genau wie Dialoge. die Geschichte ist aber in der Vergangenheit geschrieben:)

**Kapitel 2**

Selbst Dumbledor war es nicht entgangen wie erst die fleißige Schülerin Miss Granger den jungen Malfoy zu Boden geworfen hatte und dann hysterisch rausgerannt war. Natürlich entging ihm nicht wie kurz danach Severus aufsprang und in Richtung Tür stürmte.

* * *

><p>Sie rannte regelrecht durch die Gänge, die sie mittlerweile schon fast auswendig kannte. Kein Schüler begegneten ihr auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, doch vor lauter Wut bemerkte sie nicht die Schritte die hinter ihr im Gemäuer des Schlosses wiederhallten.<p>

_Wenn es wirklich war ist das Ron und Lavender zusammen auf dem Turm sind, dann kann er was erleben._

Ihr Gesicht war vor Zorn verzerrt, sie stieg energisch die Stufen hinauf, doch je höher sie kam desto mehr verflog ihre Wut und Angst machte sich in ihr breit.

_Was ist wenn er hier oben ist, mit Lavender ? hatte er sie womöglich vollkommen vergessen? Doch wenn das einer Malfoy's kindischer Scherze ist landet er kurzerhand im See. Das würde ihm recht geschehen._

Ron und sie hatten beide gemerkt das sie einfach zu verschieden waren um ein Paar zu sein. Sie unterschieden sich wie Tag und Nacht. Er liebte Sport, suchte immer das Abenteuer und sie vergrub sich lieber allein hinter einem Buch und versuchte möglichst nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Doch auch nach ihrer Trennung hatte sie sich immer so wohl in seiner Nähe gefühlt, hatte seinen vertrauten Geruch und sein liebevolles lächeln nicht vergessen.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt auf einer der unzähligen Steintreppen stehen.

Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, denn ihr wurde erst jetzt bewusst wie albern das ganze doch war.

_Ron kann tun und lassen was er will, es geht sie schließlich nichts an._

Die Kälte lies ihren schnellen Atem wie Nebel in der Luft schwinden. Sie begann zu zittern, denn ihr leichter Pullover war nicht dafür gemacht sie warm zu halten.

Plötzlich vernahm sie über sich ein kichern und als ob ihre Wut nie verflogen war hechtete sie nun Stufe für Stufe hinauf. Oben angekommen blieb sie stocksteif stehen.

Lavender und Ron standen eng zusammen und schauten sich in die Augen.

Die Blonde säuselte etwas das sich so anhörte wie „Mein Won-Won ich hab dich ja soooo vermisst!"

Sie kamen sich immer näher, keiner von ihnen bemerkte den unerwünschten Zuschauer. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und die Berührung wurde zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Hermine stand immer noch da, steif. In ihren Augen bildeten sich Tränen, die sich über ihre Wangen den Weg nach unten suchten.

„WIE KANNST DU NUR?!" Die braunhaarige Gryffindor hatte sich aus ihrer starre gelöst und schrie das sich immer noch knutschende Pärchen hasserfüllt an.

Blitzartig drehten sich die beiden um und starrten Hermine fassungslos an. Lavender blickte immer wieder verunsichert zu Ron, der sich von ihr löste und einen Schritt auf Sie zu machte.

„Mine, bitte ich kann das erklären…" flüsterte er verzweifelt.

Sie unterbrach ihn harsch „was! Ronald Weasley ! Wie willst du das erklären? Du blinder Arsch, wie kannst du nur mit … der da ?!

„Hermine, bitte…"

„Nein geh jetzt! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!" rief sie panisch.

Doch er stand immer noch betroffen da und schaute zu wie ihr nach wie vor Tränen über die Wangen kullerten, ihr Blick änderte sich von panisch zu verletzt und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein schluchzten, hatte jede Aggressivität verloren „ Ich hab gesagt, du sollst verschwinden!"

Lavender die dem ganzen hilflos zugeschaut hatte rannte jetzt zur Treppe, warf Ron noch einen bestürzten Blick zu ehe sie verschwand.

Er kam näher und packte sie am Arm „ Hermine, jetzt hör mir endlich zu."

Sie versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entziehen, ohne Erfolg.

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Sie wollte sich abermals losreißen, doch er verstärkte seinen Griff.

„DU TUST MIR WEH!"

Über sich selbst erschrocken lockerte er seinen Griff und sie zog endgültig ihren Oberarm aus seiner Hand.

„Mister Weasley, was genau soll das hier werden?" erwiderte eine kalte, monotone Stimme hinter ihnen.

Beide fuhren erschrocken herum und erkannten die düstere Gestalt ihres Professors, der sich unmittelbar hinter ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Keiner der beiden wagte es etwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu atmen.

„Nun? Würden sie mich heute noch mit einer Antwort beglücken?"

Ron war der erste der nach diesem Schock seinen Gryffindor Mut wiederbekam „Das geht sich nichts an!" Sagte er mit gespielt selbstsicherer Stimme, in der doch etwas Unsicherheit mitschwang.

„Und ob mich das etwas angeht Mister Weasley." zischte er. „Und für ihr unangebrachtes Kommentar gegenüber eines Lehrers ziehe ich ihrem Haus 25 Punkte ab, zusätzlich verlange ich von ihnen zwei Schriftrollen über unangebrachtes Verhalten gegenüber Mitschülern, BIS MORGENABEND!" erwiderte er leise jedoch bedrohlich.

Der Rothaarige starrte ihn hasserfüllt an, wagte es aber nicht etwas darauf zu entgegnen, da er wusste das er keine Chance gegen Snape hatte.

Ron würdigte beiden keines Blickes und war kurz darauf nach unten verschwunden. Es war ein Wunder das der Tränkemeister ihn nicht zurückrief um ihm noch eine Standpauke zu halten.

„Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen Miss Granger? Sie sind doch sonst so vorlaut." Erwiderte er ohne jegliche Emotion.

Hermine holte schon Luft um empört zu antworten doch er kam ihr zuvor „Wenn sie das nächste mal von Mister Weasley oder jemanden andern belästigt werden, benachrichtigen sie mich gleich und kreischen nicht erst das ganze Schloss zusammen." Er drehte sich um und verließ ebenfalls mit schnellen Schritten und wallendem Umhang den Turm.

Hermine stand noch einige Zeit starr da, und ließ sie die ganze Situation noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

_Hat er ihr wirklich gerade seine Hilfe angeboten wenn sie sich in Schwierigkeiten befand? Wahrscheinlich nur weil es seine Aufgabe als Lehrer ist… Doch Snape? Das klang so gar nicht nach ihm, bestimmt hat sie es nur falsch verstanden._

Schnell verwarf sie diesen absurden Gedanken. Nach diesem Schreck wurde ihr die kälte wieder bewusst. Und sie tat es den anderen gleich, lief jedoch eher gedankenversunken, langsam ins Innere des Schlosses. Was sie jetzt brauchte war eine heiße Dusche, Schokolade und vielleicht ein Buch mit dem sie sich ablenken konnte.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

Hinterlasst mir bitte ein Review wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weiter geht :)

LG

3


End file.
